Constitutions of the parliamentary parties of the Slinky Empyre
The constitutions of the parliamentary parties of the Slinky Empyre, arranged in alphabetical order. Fyrst Parliamentary Party Our Political Position We believe: * the Slinky Empyre should follow the precedents set by Kyng Fyrst in interpretation of laws, structure of the nation, and actions of the government. * the government should be as least involved wyth everyday Slinky life as is reasonable, giving as much freedom to Slinky citizens as is reasonable. * the Ten Ryghts are ten freedoms that should not be fully taken away from Slins, but should be restricted when appropriate. Membership To join Fyrst Parliamentary Party, potential members must agree to the three above statements. If they are not members of any other parliamentary party, they wyll be immediately accepted as level 1 members of FyPaP, havyng the following pryvyleges: * one vote in a Slinky Head election * one vote in a FyPaP Commyttee election There shall be a constant election of up to twelve level 2 members, who will join the FyPaP Commyttee if elected. These level 2 members will have the following privileges: * two votes in a Slinky Head election * membership in the FyPaP Commyttee The FyPaP Commyttee shall be the governing body of Fyrst Parliamentary Party, making decisions by votes of greater than 50%. It shall be made of up to twelve level 2 members and the chosen level 3 member. Level 2 members have one vote in the Commyttee, while the level 3 member has three. The level 3 member shall be either Kyng Fyrst or someone chosen by him. If the Kyng is absent and has not made a choice, the FyPaP Commyttee shall choose the level 3 member. The level 3 member has the following privileges: * four votes in a Slinky Head election * membership in the FyPaP Commyttee Electing our Head At any time, any FyPaP member may run for the office of Head of Parliament representing Fyrst Parliamentary Party. The winner shall be the candidate wyth most votes. League of Communists of the Slinky Empyre Beliefs # Freedom and Democracy # The expansion of the Left in the community # Increasing awareness of Socialism and Communism in the Empyre and the micronational community in general Political Position Left-Wyng: aligned with the League of Communists of Nemkhavia and its constituent parties. Method of acceptance Any person who believes in peace, justice and the will of the people are welcome to the League. They can be of any political position, but Left-Wyng would be preferred. Within that, both Conservative and Liberal left-wing people will have their opinions heard. Method of electing Head of Parliament Direct election by a Party Congress, wyth all members eligible to vote and stand. Libertarian Party of Slin Our Political Position We believe that: * the Slinky Empyre should follow the precedents set by Kyng Fyrst and the parliament in interpretation of laws, structure of the nation, and actions of the government. * the government should be as least involved with everyday Slinky life as is reasonable, giving as much freedom to Slinky citizens as is reasonable. * the Ten Ryghts are ten freedoms that should never be taken away from Slins, regardless of any circumstances. * democracy and liberty are essential to the success of the Slinky Empyre. * Criminals should be instantaneously stripped of their Slinky citizenshyp. Membership Every Slin is free to join the Libertarian Party of Slin, as long as he or she agrees with the political position of the LPE. Electing our Head As long as the membershyp is under 8, the most senior member of the LPE is to be the Head of the LPE also. If the membersyhp exceeds 8, any member of the Party may stand for Head. Slinky Freedom Party The Slinky Freedom Party is a right libertarian party. We are closely affiliated with the Secundomian Conservative Party and the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance. A member of the Slinky Freedom Party must already be a member of the ICA prior to joining. After an application is received, the party wyll vote on whether or not to allow the applicant to join. The Slinky Freedom Party's Head of Parliament will be elected every New Year, with each member of the party having a single vote. Slinky Party Our Political Positions We are mainly Socialist Libertarian, but we believe that private property should also be owned, and we believe in the creation of money in the country. We believe money should be pegged to the work in the nation and traded accordingly. We believe in creating a people's council. We believe that businesses should be owned by the people who work there. We believe there should be more jobs for people. We believe national parks should be owned by the government, but the government should not make changes unless the Vyceroy approves. We believe the Kyng or Queen should have less power. Electing Our Head To elect a Head of Parliament, we choose some very wise people and we ask those interested to vote for the Head. If nobody votes, or it is a tie, the party chooses the Head. Membership To get in the party you must pass a quiz (75%) and a vote by the people (25%). Eco-Slin's Party Beliefs 1. That environmental sustainability is one of the more important issues of the Slinky Empyre 2. That all laws passed in the Empyre should not harm the Environment in any way 3. That more laws should be passed to protect the National Parks and to enforce environmental sustainability 4. That all citizens that breach the new Eco-Laws should be viewed as criminals in the eyes of the court 5. That Environmental Destruction should be added to the Ten Crymes Membership All slins may join this party, however, they must be voted in by the other members of the party. Leadership All members may run for party leader at any time, however there must be at least one non-running member to vote for the leader. All members may vote. The leaders are elected from those that run for said office by all non-running members of the party. Category:Slinky Empyre